Forbidden Fantasies
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Some fantasies are forbidden... or are they? AU, BxG, PWP. Takes place after Alien Force.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forbidden Fantasies  
Rating: M  
Summary: Some fantasies are forbidden… or are they? AU, BxG, PWP.

A/N: The BwenSmut writing spree continues… :D

Inspired by:

1. B&G pics from Comics-Toon (dot) com

2. Quimbelork's story "I Think I'm Gay." (Sorry, Q!)

* * *

Gwen closed her eyes for a moment, basking in the warm rays of sunlight. All was quiet and still in the secluded cove.

She looked over to the man next to her and realized that he had fallen asleep.

_He must be exhausted_, she thought.

They'd been having a picnic near the fishing rock, and now they were lying on the blanket, pleasantly tired after an afternoon of swimming and sunbathing.

She studied him carefully. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Gwen braced herself on one elbow, admiring his chiseled physique. She wanted to make full use of this opportunity to look her fill. He was built like a Greek god. Bulging biceps, broad shoulders, toned chest… Her gaze trailed lower to his well-defined abs and muscular legs. He was clad in nothing but swim trunks, and they left little to the imagination.

What would it be like to feel his sleek, hard-muscled body under her fingertips? She was so tempted to find out.

She glanced around. There was no one else around. They rarely had this kind of privacy together. It was now or never.

Furtively, she laid her hand on his arm.

He didn't stir.

Holding her breath, she gently ran her fingers along his well-developed bicep to his shoulder, then tenderly traced the contours of his face.

He still didn't move.

The temptation was too great to resist. She caressed his muscular chest, then slid her hand lower. She wanted to feel all of him, skin to skin…

Did she dare?

He was fast asleep, and she knew he wouldn't awaken easily. He was a sound sleeper.

Emboldened, she sat up and carefully pulled down his swim trunks.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He was magnificent. She'd never seen from a naked man before, but he seemed extremely well-endowed.

But she wanted to do more than just look. She laid her hand on his thigh and inched slowly upward until she could wrap her fingers around his length.

Bending down, she gently rubbed the head of his cock along her lips, licking the drop of moisture at the tip and savoring the taste of him, so male and virile…

As her confidence grew, she made increasingly bold forays with her tongue, then parted her lips and took him into her mouth.

It only made her want more.

Gathering her courage, she slowly unfastened the ties of her bikini. After taking a deep breath, she gingerly straddled him.

His eyes were unfocused as he slowly came awake. She saw the confusion in his expression as it registered that she was sitting astride him, completely naked.

"Gwen?"

He froze in shock as he suddenly realized that he was naked too.

She felt reckless. Without stopping to think about the consequences, she grasped his hard cock and guided him to her entrance. He groaned as she plunged down on him, her slick, wet heat engulfing his manhood.

He was definitely awake now.

She reveled in the raw hunger in his eyes. It made her feel giddy, knowing that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She arched her back, thrusting her chest out for his perusal. He propped himself up on his elbows to suckle at her succulent breasts.

As she bounced up and down on him with great enthusiasm, the pleasure intensified.

Her movements became more erratic as she approached climax. She could feel it building, she was so close… she could feel it… she was almost there…

…when a knock at the door shattered her erotic fantasies.

Cursing, Gwen straightened her clothes and ran to answer it.

(To be continued in Chapter 2…)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The pic that was the main inspiration for Ch 1 of this story is available here: lu (dot) scio (dot) us/hentai/albums/ben-10-grand-collection/2663551 ... Be warned, it is explicit (though I personally consider it to be very artistic and beautiful). You'll have to imagine Ben with more muscles. ;) As for Ch 2… Quimbelork's story "I Think I'm Gay" was just so hilarious that I had to write my own version of it! (I highly recommend "I Think I'm Gay," BTW)

* * *

"Gwen?" he said tentatively as they sat on her bed, listening to music.

"Hmmm?" She had her eyes closed and was trying her best to ignore the heat emanating from his solid body. It wasn't working. The fantasy was still too fresh in her mind, and she was having difficulty concentrating. Her thoughts kept drifting away back to the fishing cove…

He was so near, and she was acutely aware of his presence beside her. She could feel his every movement as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

It would be so easy to push him down onto her bed and straddle him like she had in her fantasy…

"Do you ever… fantasize about people?"

She felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. Why had he asked that? Was he reading her mind?

She slowly opened her eyes and scrutinized him.

He had his head bent down, looking just as embarrassed as she felt.

"Did you just ask me what I think you asked me?"

He didn't know quite how to begin, but he needed to talk to someone, and she was his best friend.

"I've been having these… strange fantasies...." he confessed haltingly. "About someone I spend a lot of time with."

She frowned, puzzled by his choice of words. "Strange?" she repeated. "Strange, how?"

She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. The last thing she wanted was to talk about her fantasies with him. Or have to hear about his. It was so hard to resist jumping him as it was.

He hesitated, reluctant to disclose too much.

"Well… Because of the person I was fantasizing about… It's kind of… taboo. Off-limits."

She didn't know what to say to that. He was being very mysterious about the whole thing.

Ben mistook her confused silence for disapproval.

"I don't know why it's such a big deal, anyway," he said defensively. "It's not like it's unnatural or anything. Animals do it all the time."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. _What on earth is he talking about?_ she wondered. He wasn't making any sense.

"People are just stupid and narrow-minded. They're so judgmental…"

Why did it sound like he was trying to convince himself it was okay? What could possibly be so bad about fantasizing about someone? Unless…

Her heart pounded in her ears. _Oh, my God…_

Someone he had been spending a lot of time with… Someone who would be off-limits… Someone like…

_Kevin._

Gwen tried not to panic. He had to be talking about Kevin. She just knew it. And she _really_ didn't want to hear about that. It would mean…

It would mean that Ben was gay.

There was nothing wrong with that, but she just didn't think she could deal with it. Not when she wanted him so badly for herself.

She was about ready to hyperventilate.

He glanced up hesitantly to see how she was reacting.

Her expression was filled with horror and revulsion, just as he'd feared it would be. She wasn't stupid. She'd figured it out, and clearly she found it disgusting.

His heart sank.

How could he explain it to her in a way she would understand?

"It's not really about the sex, it's about…"

She clamped her hands over her ears.

"STOP! I don't want to hear any more about your fantasies about Kevin!" she cried out.

"What? Kevin? You thought I was talking about _Kevin_?!" he sputtered in disbelief.

"Weren't you?" she squeaked.

"No!"

"Then who?!"

"I was talking about _you_!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She gaped at him in shock.

He cringed. Oh, no… Now he'd done it. She was going to kick his ass for sure. Or hate him forever.

Gwen pounced on him, and he braced himself for the worst.

Instead, she kissed him hard, practically bruising his lips.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" she purred.

"You… you're not mad?"

She tilted her head to one side. "Do I look like I'm mad?"

No, she didn't look mad. She looked like she wanted him. Badly. Just like he wanted her…

She smiled. "All you had to do was ask."

Ben grinned stupidly and let her pull him down to her again.

His fantasies were about to become a reality.

The End!

* * *

Author's Endnote: I couldn't figure out exactly what Ben's fantasy would actually be. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. Or please feel free to write it yourself. I'd love to read it! ;)


End file.
